


Anymore

by oneporksoda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anymore by Frank Turner, Based on a song, Break Up, Fighting, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short One Shot, its sad but kinda sweet, some of the tags that come up scare me ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneporksoda/pseuds/oneporksoda
Summary: This is based of the song Anymore by Frank Turner. Go listen to it. Right now. Seriously.Anyways, a huge shout out to my friend M&M for helping me with this story! Could not have done it without her!Enjoy! :)
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of the song Anymore by Frank Turner. Go listen to it. Right now. Seriously. 
> 
> Anyways, a huge shout out to my friend M&M for helping me with this story! Could not have done it without her!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Karl slowly blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the morning light. His eyes felt puffy and his throat scratchy from their fight last night. They had been fighting a lot more recently, but last night’s fight was by far the most dreadful. He looked over to his boyfriend laying beside him, still sleeping peacefully. Karl, busy reminiscing on all of the things they had shared together. Their late night telephone calls and shared tears. He thought about the happy memories, like the little kisses on cheeks and holding each other's hands. He also thought about the bad memories, like the pure anger and seemingly unending frustration towards each other. All the times he had stormed out and slept at a friend’s house for the night. All of their memories made a single tear run down his cheek. 

He noticed Nick waking up and looking over at him. His eyes reflected his sadness. Karl could hardly look into his eyes, the eyes of the boy he loved. “Nick, darling, I have to go” 

Nick eyes flickered in understanding at the statement. He took in a deep, sharp breath. “Darling baby please. If you really mean to leave, can’t I just hold you for a little while longer?” 

Karl felt his heart break into a million pieces, as more tears began to make their way down his cheeks. He slid closer to Nick and buried his head in his chest. Nick’s arms wrapped around him gently. Usually, when Karl had his boyfriend’s arms around him like this, he felt safe, happy and full of love. 

Now, he wasn’t sure how he felt. Karl found himself once again looking at his memories with Nick. He mourned the wonderful times they had together, when things were easier and loving each other was something that came naturally, almost instinct. He remembered how he felt when he first saw Nick. They had been in college and Karl was working at a cafe just outside of their campus when Nick, with his curly brown hair and silly grin, had wandered in. Karl couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. He was ecstatic when Nick had come up to him and asked for his number with his cheeks flushed a perfect shade of pink and the rest was history. They moved in together after college and had never been so happy.

But things started to go downhill. Both Nick and Karl had gotten jobs and they had gotten so busy they barely had time to spend together. Karl found himself frequently pulling all-nighters and chugging energy drinks just to keep up with his massive workload. Then the fights started. They couldn’t agree on anything anymore. Karl felt like when they weren’t working or sleeping, they were just fighting. Karl didn’t quite know when it happened. When all of Nick’s cute mannerisms that Karl loved suddenly made him feel sad. 

Karl came back to reality, where he was still in Nick’s arms. He could feel every one of his boyfriend’s deep breaths land on the back of his head. Now the only thought in Karl’s head was “I don’t love you anymore.” 

“I don’t love you anymore.”  
“I don’t love you anymore.”  
“I don’t love you anymore.”

“Nick.” Karl said, his voice breaking a little, “We’ve met this sorry end, from a picture perfect start.” Nick just nodded. So Karl took a deep breath and said one final thing. 

“I am sorry.” 

The hardest thing Karl ever had to do in his life was pull out of his embrace with Nick. He knew he shouldn’t have given him a final kiss on the forehead, but he couldn’t resist. He got up from the bed and walked three short steps to the door. 

He couldn’t collect his clothes or belongings. Not now. He would come back for them later. Instead he left the small townhouse he had shared with his boyfriend. He walked right to his car. He turned back only once to peer up at the house, at the bedroom window. There was Nick, staring down at him. 

Karl mouthed the words to himself one last time. 

“I don’t love you anymore.”


End file.
